Jason Grace
}} 'Jason Grace '- jeden z głównych bohaterów serii "Olimpijscy Herosi". Jest synem boga Jupitera i śmiertelniczki pani Grace , a także młodszym bratem Thalii Grace. Był jednym z pretorów w Obozie Jupiter. Obecnie chłopak Piper McLean. Jest jednym z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. Historia Jason urodził się 1 lipca (kalendy lipcowe), 7 lat po narodzeniu Thalii. Ponieważ Junona (grecka bogini Hera) została zdradzona dwa razy z tą samą kobietą, Jupiter postanowił nazwać swojego syna po ulubionym herosie żony, Jazonie, aby ją trochę udobruchać. Dwa lata później Junona kazała matce Jasona zanieść go do Wilczego Domu. To właśnie tam zostali rozdzieleni z Thalią. Jasona zabrała wilczyca Lupa, aby wyszkolić go i zaprowadzić do Obozu Jupiter, gdzie heros dołączył do Rzymskiego Legionu. Syn Jupitera został przydzielony do Piątej kohorty. Później stał się pretorem - jednym z dowódców całego legionu. Jasona poznajemy w ,,Zagubionym herosie", gdy budzi się w autobusie pełnym dzieciaków i nie pamięta nic, poza własnym imieniem. Wtedy to poznaje Piper i Leona, którzy uważają się za jego przyjaciół (w rzeczywistości wcześniej się nie znali, a wydawało im się, że było inaczej z powodu Mgły). Jak się później okazuje, to Junona pozbawiła pamięci Jasona i Percy'ego Jacksona, aby dokonać wymiany między dwoma obozami herosów- rzymskich i greckich. Charakter Jason jest poważnym chłopakiem. Bardzo liczą się dla niego honor i sprawiedliwość. Dba również o swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę. Gotów jest wskoczyć w ogień, by ich chronić. Jest raczej spokojny, trzyma nerwy na wodzy. Przestrzega zasad, są dla niego bardzo ważne. Mimo, że jest urodzonym przywódcą, Jasona często nękają wątpliwości i krytykuje się za każdym razem kiedy popełni błąd. Jest lojalny wobec przyjaciół. Mimo, iż zwykle jest tym "złotym, doskonałym synem Jupitera" to czasem zdarzają mu się chwile, w którym nie obchodzą go zasady. Wygląd Jason jest opisany jako przystojny chłopak o posturze przypominającej rzymski posąg. Ma niebieskie oczy, przycięte na rzymską modę blond włosy i małą bliznę na wardze (w wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz). Mówi, że w niczym nie przypomina swojego ojca. Uważa, że jest bardziej podobny do matki. Jest wysoki, ma atletyczną postawę i muskularne ramiona. Ma wypalony tatuaż z orłem i napisem SPQR i 12 liniami, co wskazuje, że do obozu trafił w wieku trzech, czterech lat. Ponadto, gdy Afrodyta zmieniała wygląd jego przyjaciół, jego samego zmieniła najmniej, co znaczy że akceptuje aparycję Jasona. Według Annabeth, syn Jupitera wygląda i zachowuje się zbyt idealnie. Zdolności *'ADHD - '''jak wiele półbogów, posiada nadnaturalne odruchy bojowe. *'Dysleksja -''' umysł Jasona jest przyzwyczajony do łaciny. *'Elektrokineza '- jako syn Jupitera ma kontrolę nad piorunami i elektrycznością: jest w pewnym stopniu odporny na wszelakie wstrząsy elektryczne, potrafi wysyłać impulsy elektryczne poprzez dotyk oraz wzywać pioruny. *'Aerokineza '- ma także dużą kontrolę nad wiatrem. Do jego umiejętności w tej dziedzinie należą: tworzenie powietrznych wirów, kontrolowanie ventusów oraz latanie. Ciekawostki *Gołymi rękami udusił tytana Kriosa. * Jason został nazwany po "oryginalnym" Jazonie bohaterze (uczestniku wyprawy statku Argo), przez Zeusa/Jupitera by udobruchać Herę/Junonę, ponieważ Jazon był jej ulubionym półbogiem. *Pierwszego Jazona wspomagała Hera/Junona. *Jason i Thalia to jedyne znane rodzeństwo, które pochodzą od tego samego boga, ale w dwóch obliczach. Thalia jest greckim półbogiem (jest córką Zeusa), a Jason jest rzymskim (jest synem Jupitera). *W przeciwieństwie do innych dzieci Zeusa/Jupitera , Hera/Junona lubi go i nie chce zabić. *Zarówno Thalia jak i Jason lubią cheeseburgery. *Tak jak Percy ma magicznego konia- jest to Grom, duch burzy. *Chociaż większość półbogów ma dysleksję, Jason nie miał trudności z przeczytaniem broszury Midasa. Możliwe, że jak Frank nie ma dysleksji, ale nie zostało to potwierdzone. *Piper od czasu do czasu przezywa go "Iskrą" albo "Błyskawicą". *Ma na imię Jason by udobruchać Herę, ale warto zauważyć, że jego przyrodni brat ma imię po Herze (Herakles), ale mimo to zabiła i jego, jak i całą jego rodzinę. *Jason i Piper są jedyną parą, którzy nie pochodzą z tego samego obozu (Jason z rzymskiego, Piper greckiego). *Jego nazwisko "Grace" to także imię żeńskie. *W wieku dwóch lat próbował zjeść zszywacz. *Jest jedyną osobą z siódemki herosów, która wie, że Nico był zakochany w Percym. *Prawie wcale nie jest podobny do swojej siostry. *Występuje na trzech okładkach z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi"- "Zagubiony Heros", "Znak Ateny" i"Krew Olimpu" *W "Znaku Ateny " walczył z Percym, gdy eldojony weszły w ciała tych półbogów i gdyby nie Mroczny, zginąłby. *Przybył do Obozu Jupiter w wieku 3, 4 może 5 lat. *Jego pełna data urodzin to 1 lipca 1992. *On i Percy dobrze ze sobą współpracują, zaimponowali Bachusowi walcząc razem z gigantami, dzięki czemu bóg im pomógł. * Miał kiedyś monetę, która zmieniała się w broń: raz w miecz, innym razem we włócznię. Niestety w czasie walki z jednym z gigantów została zniszczona (złamana w formie miecza). * Istnieje kilka podobieństw między Percym a Jasonem- oboje są bardzo wierni wobec przyjaciół, liczą się dla nich honor i sprawiedliwość, są urodzonymi przywódcami, a także oboje pełnili stanowiska pretorów. * Bachus/Dionizos nazwał go ,,John Green". * Dobrze dogaduje się Percym. * Jest krótkowzroczny, więc od ,,Krwi Olimpu" nosi okulary. * Wiele osób twierdzi, że jest podróbką Percy'ego. * Percy omal go nie zabił w " Znaku Ateny ". *Ma pieprzyk na lewej stopie. *Asklepios stwierdził, że Jason nie ma raka ani kłopotów z sercem. Wonder bread by missyserendipity-d5k9veh.jpg Jason grace chibi by daniborges-d5sctkh.jpg Jason Grace !.jpg 212px-Jason G.png Jasonek.jpg Jason and Nico kiss.jpg Jason i piper.jpg T jason.png ^ jason.png Thalia i jason.jpg Jason 2.png Jason 1.png Jason 3.png Nico i jason.png Jason02.jpg 520px-Jason piper i leo.jpg Jason03.jpg Piper i jason.jpg Hehuheh jason się napina.jpg JasonG.jpg Nyan jason grace by catty 13-d6kfs63.png Jason by aktigerlily-d5t2ry0.jpg Chibi jason by blacknina-d5f4uky.jpg Jason.png Jason grace by twinkletoez123-d6t3soq.png Jason grace son of jupiter by thewandmaker-d6egxt3.jpg Piperjason.png LeoPiperJason.png The face project jason by neaveria-d65t7gk.jpg Jackson vs jason by lostie815-d5ykb07.jpg Jason grace leo valdez and piper mclean by emilybalcombe-d5o4ef9.jpg Jason grace by coffee way-d6rw4m1.jpg Percy x jason by juliabruno82-d5q3pcu.png Percy and jason awesomeness by monsiearts-d66ke0j.jpg Jason Greece 2.gif Jason i Piper 1.png Jason Greece 3.png Jason i Piper 3.jpg Jason i Piper.jpg Jason grace by lostie815-d6cjpp7.jpg Jason grace by jujubajulia-d4tlkiy.png.jpg Jason grace by aireenscolor-d68my5l.jpg Jason-Grace-books-male-characters-27953315-800-1088.png Jason grace by hiiyuki-d4olsyn.jpg Jason grace by yori narpati-d3f03r6.jpg Jason grace son of jupiter by chunks21-d5l3fry.png Images .jpg C7cdfb7884400479a00efb8679921ccf.jpg Percy jackson and jason grace by burdge bug by juh1501-d4qa79o.jpg Percy jackson and the dons of mafia by infinitecity-d6lywx6.jpg House of hades picnic by annabeths notebook-d6zss9s.jpg Happy holidays by meabhdeloughry-d6z727y.jpg Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Percy jackson helicopter flight to fight by golden flute-d6p82tl.png Children of the big three by spicynumber-d5y5lrh.jpg Diocletian s palace by jo yumegari-d7bd85a.jpg We re all connected to each other by incredibru-d7bfxre.jpg Realm contest by princess hazel-d48kdx4.jpg Percy jackson cast by daekazu-d489k4w.jpg Won t say i m in love by incredibru-d6qbaz9 (1).jpg Lightning forge and dove by demoniica-d6mafi1.png Pjto greek trio by fuienu chan-d716no6.jpg The big three by mrsloth-d70456k.jpg Pjto cousins are the best ver2 0 by fuienu chan-d70n70p.jpg Jasper05.jpg Jasper04.png Jasper02.jpg Jasper03.jpg Jasper01.jpg 33Js1aA.jpg 640px-Seven halfbloods by faith92-d6i61h9.jpg 544163edbe911bd5316fed9b25fcfe52.jpg Ciuchy 1.png Huehue.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Rzymianie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Załoga Argo II Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z "Krew Olimpu" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Wspomniani Kategoria:Żywi